D/D/D Contract Change
의 계약변경 | es_name = D/D/D Cambio de Contrato | ja_name = の | romaji_name = DīDīDī no Keiyaku Henkō | image = DDDContractChange-MP16-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 00811734 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | vilore = Khi một quái thú của đối thủ tuyên bố tấn công: Kích hoạt 1 trong các hiệu ứng này; ● Trục xuất 1 quái thú "D/D/D" từ Mộ của bạn, và nếu bạn làm vậy, quái thú tấn công giảm CÔNG bằng với CÔNG của quái thú bị trục xuất. ● Thêm 1 Quái thú Dao động "D/D" Cấp 4 trở xuống từ Bộ bài của bạn vào tay bạn. | lore = When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Activate 1 of these effects; ● Banish 1 "D/D/D" monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, the attacking monster loses ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK. ● Add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. | fr_lore = Lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque : activez 1 de ces effets ; ●Bannissez 1 monstre "D/D/D" depuis votre Cimetière, et si vous le faites, le monstre attaquant perd une ATK égale à l'ATK du monstre banni. ●Ajoutez 1 Monstre Pendule "D/D" de max. Niveau 4 depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Wenn ein Monster deines Gegners einen Angriff deklariert: Aktiviere 1 dieser Effekte; ●Verbanne 1 „D/D/D“-Monster von deinem Friedhof und falls du dies tust, verliert das angreifende Monster ATK in Höhe der ATK des verbannten Monsters. ●Füge deiner Hand 1 „D/D“-Pendelmonster der Stufe 4 oder niedriger von deinem Deck hinzu. | it_lore = Quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco: attiva 1 di questi effetti; ●Bandisci 1 mostro "D/D/D" dal tuo Cimitero e, se lo fai, il mostro attaccante perde ATK pari all'ATK del mostro bandito. ●Aggiungi 1 Mostro Pendulum "D/D" di Livello 4 o inferiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: ative 1 desses efeitos; ● Bana 1 monstro "D/D/D" do seu Cemitério e, se isso acontecer, o monstro atacante perde ATK igual ao ATK do monstro banido. ● Adicione 1 Monstro Pêndulo "D/D" de Nível 4 ou menos do seu Deck à sua mão. | es_lore = Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque: activa 1 de estos efectos; ●Destierra 1 monstruo "D/D/D" en tu Cementerio y, si lo haces, el monstruo atacante pierde ATK igual al ATK del monstruo desterrado. ●Añade a tu mano 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "D/D" de Nivel 4 o menor en tu Deck. | ja_lore = ①：相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●自分の墓地の「ＤＤＤ」モンスター１体を選んで除外する。攻撃モンスターの攻撃力は、この効果で除外したモンスターの攻撃力分ダウンする。 ●デッキからレベル４以下の「ＤＤ」Ｐモンスター１体を手札に加える。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = * D/D * D/D/D | supports_archetypes = * D/D * D/D/D | action = * Activates upon attack declaration * Adds from Deck to hand | stat_change = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK | banished = * Banishes from Graveyard for cost * Banishes from your Graveyard | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 12012 }}